The use of computing devices and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer devices has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computing devices have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computing devices may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of these devices has been accelerated by the increased use of communication networks, and computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses and individuals use one or more communication and/or computer networks to communicate and share data between the various devices connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often require human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. Improving the efficiency of these technologies is desirable to anyone who uses and relies on computer devices.
Computing devices may be mobile so that users may carry these systems as they travel, shop, work, etc. These devices may also be used to communicate with other devices. For example, computing devices may be mobile telephones. Mobile computing systems enter a “locked” state after a predetermined of time, after receiving a specific command from a user input, when powered up, and the like. This locked state may prevent unauthorized users from accessing data that may be stored on the system. In addition, the locked state may prevent unauthorized users from accessing various features and functions of the system. In order to unlock a system, a user may be required to enter a password or other credential via a user input on the device.
Mobile computing systems may also, in some cases, contain applications and data that are privy to a particular environment, such as a work environment. Mobile computing systems may also contain applications and data that are privy to different and even disparate environments.